


Good Omens (Author’s Notes/Heacannons)

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Author’s Notes/Headcanons, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Mostly author’s notes because I don’t like author’s notes directly after poetry etc.See chapter titles to find content.





	Good Omens (Author’s Notes/Heacannons)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Friend That Came Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055064) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow). 

"In time he’ll give a demon a whole lot more.

_Friendship_, _Trust, Faith_

He’s just not sure what to believe anymore."

I wanted to highlight the emotional connection between those two but the middle line seemed to merge more with the end line then the line about Crowley, and I'm not sure how it works with the beat so I kept debating whether to put it in or not. It's in now so we'll see how that turns out. On reflection I also noticed how it shows a journey; friendship, then trust, then faith in each other. :)

Also it reminds me of 'I'll Try from Peter Pan 2' which I'm picturing rather ironically from Aziraphale's point of view, mostly for the last half. "I'll try, but I can't see what you see." in regards to the moment when Lilith realises how far apart they are in world view at Aziraphale's bewilderment at questioning God and how Aziraphale views change over the years, gradually questioning before the moment when his world view shatters and he starts to see things more from Lilith!Crowley's point of view.

-  
"How could the teachings of an Angel lead one wrong?" I'm totally picturing Aziraphale blaming himself partially since he didn't know everything that was going on, that he was feeding something that was already there. Then again he would probably blame himself even if he did know.

No idea what direction PastelClark will take but I love the idea of Lilith being the start/end of everything. Not just for the Garden, but also for Aziraphale. Aziraphale holds on, for a very, very long time he holds on, holds on to God and belief but in the meantime, in the meantime… he befriends a demon and gives Adam and Eve a flaming sword and eventually, eventually, he’ll work with a demon to save the world.

So I just love the idea that Lilith may have been the first pebble, or at least one of the first pebbles, that really started him questioning the Grand Plan. When he started to doubt and that having a major role in him helping Adam and Eve because maybe he couldn't help Lilith, but he could help them.  
-

Mild spoilers for Artemis Fowl fanfic, Thrower of the Dart by Vathara:

There is a moment in the story where Artemis essentially says he does everything for his family, to keep those he cares for _safe_, followed by this:  
-  
“Honor and honesty be damned! I lie. I cheat. I steal. And yes, Father, I trick people, even to their own doom, and I walk away laughing.”  
“And sometimes, you save the world,” Holly said quietly.  
“A useful if sometimes unintended consequence.” Artemis let out a slow breath.  
-  
This is like a tiny snippet of the best Artemis moment ever because he never cared about saving the world, saving the world was never the goal, keeping those he cared about safe _was_. It just reminded me of Crowley and PastelClark’s Lilith so much while I was writing the end of this. Since the most sad and brilliant thing about Lilith is that she wasn’t even trying to be evil, all she even wanted to do was to be free in this world. It just happened to set up a chain reaction, although granted she is likely going to play a part by tempting Eve with an apple (given she's Crowley) which may be her way of setting Eve (and by extension Adam) free as well.

While Crowley come the end of the world is the same (or rather _still_ the same), all he really cares about is his little piece of ‘Heaven’ in the form of Aziraphale which leads to him trying to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
